Aida's Choice
by jessieeXoXo
Summary: People tell you that life is the short; it flashes before your eyes and you mightn't realise it. And that's exactly the case for Aida Munroe, Sonny's little sister, when she is diagnosed with an unbeatable disease.


~*~*~*~*~*Aida's Choice*~*~*~*~*~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N; Hey guys, I was previously BALLofSONSHINE, but this is my new account. I have had this plot in my head for probably nearly a year now. So here goes nothing :) please read and review my beautifuls!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1.

People tell you that life is the short; it flashes before your eyes, quicker than a snap of a finger it could go by and you mightn't realise it. Sonny didn't believe that though. This brunette believed that life is the longest possible thing you can ever do, and not so coincidentally, she was right about that.

But she didn't think of it from another person's point of view. She never thought of a young person, dying from things that were totally and completely unfair, and the emotions they could be feeling. The might not have got time to even finish high school, they mightn't have had their first kiss; they mightn't have had time to do anything and everything they wanted.

Even though she deeply believed life is the longest thing you could ever do, she also believed that you only live once.

"_You know, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Chad smiled at her, his eyes lingering over her small figure before they reached her own seconds later._

_The corner of her mouth stretched upwards, "You are so cheesy" she replied with a smirk._

"_You love me," he returned the smirk._

"_You think?"_

"_I know."_

_He leaned into her and softly touched his lips to her forehead. She could feel his warm breath escape his lips. She couldn't help but think that she felt complete with him, anytime she was in his arms, like she had always belonged there. Like she had found her forever._

_She pulled back slightly so their eyes just met, "So do you," she paused as a wider smile formed, "do you want to come in?"_

"_You said your mum was home before?" She said in a puzzled sort of tone._

_Her eyebrows knotted together, but seconds ticked by and her face smoothed over in realisation. _

"_That's not what I meant, but you keep thinking that I want you that way, Cooper."_

_Chad chuckled, "I _know _you want me that way, don't deny it _Munroe_."_

_Sonny whacked him in his chest, causing him to rock back on his heels. He couldn't help but crack a smile at her weak efforts to hurt him. _

"_Ignoring that remark, would you like to come in for a while? My mum is dying to talk to you again, after that whole thing last time where you implied she was old…" She trailed off, just wanting to capture the look on his face after what she said. It was priceless. She turned to the door, reaching into her pocket and rummaging around for her house key._

"_I didn't imply that, I meant older than us! I can't help how she hears things…"_

_She glanced up at him, "Now you're commenting on her hearing? I bet she would love to hear that!"_

_She twisted the key and quickly jumped inside before slamming the door in his face. He twisted the handle back and forth, but Sonny was sitting in front of it, keeping him from entering. He pushed against the door, making it open just slightly. She used all her weight to push with her back. _

"_Sonny don't you dare tell her that!"_

_She uncontrollably started giggling, "Try and stop me!"_

_He pushed harder on the door and knocked Sonny over, barging through and closing it after him. He turned to Sonny with a giant smirk stretching across his whole face before Sonny scrambled up to her feet and ran up the flight of stairs in front of them, her giggles filling the silent house._

_He followed behind her, reaching out and trying to grab her around the waist. She ran to her room, but just as she entered Chad had caught up to her and tackled her onto her bed. Her laughter increased. _

_He struggled against her, but managed to pull her wrists out and over her head, pinning her down in his tight grasp._

"_Cha-ad" she managed to get out in-between her great laughing fit, "Le-t go-o!" _

"_Don't you know me Sonny? I love to torture you," he exclaimed as he reached down to her sides and started tickling her. She thrashed her body about, screaming at him to let her go._

"_Say the magic words."_

"_P-LEEEA-SE!" She squealed as she closed her eyes tightly, her insides hurting from how much she was laughing._

_He shook his head and tickled her some more, "That's incorrect. C'mon you know the magic words."_

"_I wi-i-ll ne-ver say it-t!" She cried out, trashing about some more._

_He moved his hands to her feet this time and tickled her there._

"_OKAY!" She screamed, "Chad-!"_

"_Yes?" He stopped for a second, pulling his hands back and continuing to straddle her._

_She let out a sigh in advance, "You are the… Greatest… Actor of our generation" She muttered ever so softly under her breath. _

_He grinned, hopping off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed. _

"_Are you satisfied with yourself?" She asked._

"_Extremely."_

_She let out another low sigh and pulled herself up from the bed and almost skidded to her bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyeliner had run down her face and she looked like a raccoon._

"_Look what happened, Cooper. I hope you are happy," she wiped at the black smudges continuously before covering the rest of the mess with foundation. _

_She closed the foundation bottle and placed it back with all the rest of her makeup before something in the mirror caught her attention. She turned around without hesitation and walked over to the bin next to her toilet. Inside was about three bottles of her foundation, and all on the floor near it were just brown patches of liquid. _

_She felt her blood boil in anger, and this wasn't a new thing for her to feel. Ever since her mum gave birth to the brat she called her little sister, she had found things missing from her belongings, her room trashed and anything and everything just completely messed up. _

_She turned around and stormed out of the bathroom; Chad reached out and caught her arm before she left her room, "Sonny, what's wrong?"_

"_Do you even need to ask?" She hissed as she pulled her arm out of his grasp._

"_Sister?"_

"_Told you."_

_She continued on her way out of her room and across the hallway to her little sister's door, banging her curled up fist on it repeatedly._

"_Aida!" She yelled through the door whilst still banging, "Open up."_

"_No," she heard a small voice reply without haste._

"_Don't make me come in there," Sonny growled, gritting her teeth together in full anger._

"_You wouldn't dare!" Aida yelled back._

"_I think you know I would!" _

_There was no reply to that, not even a noise that she could pick up on. She bashed her shoulder into the door and managed to get it open. Aida has piled up her clothes hampers in front of the door in order to keep Sonny out, but clearly did no help._

_Sonny's eyes scanned the room, before they landed on her little sister, hiding in the corner of the room with her Barbie dolls. She walked over to her, her eyes shooting out daggers as she stared at her._

"_Aida I have told you over and over, do not go into my room, and do not touch my stuff!" Sonny yelled down at her._

"_It wasn't me! You can't prove anything!" She yelled back._

"_Oh please, you can't play that innocent card on me; you have used that way too many times. You're always the culprit, who else could have done it? The dog?" _

"_Hey, Macy is very special for a dog, she could have!" Aida cried out and she folded her arms over her chest in frustration. _

"_That is just sad, just apologise!" _

"_I didn't do it!"_

"_That's a load of cra-," _

"_OKAY, enough you two," their mum walked in the room, Chad close on her tail. "You always fight over the stupidest little things, what is it this time?"_

"_She used all my foundation and it's all over my bathroom floor!" Sonny scowled at her little sister._

"_No one can prove that!" _

_Sonny bobbed down and grabbed her little sister's hands, facing them upwards, revealing foundation smeared all over them._

"_That's chocolate!" Aida protested._

"_I am so sick of you Aida, just stay out of my room, just stay out of my life!" Sonny groaned loudly, turned on her heel and speed walked out of the room, pulling Chad along with her._

"_Thought I should mention when you moaned before, it totally turned me on," he whispered in her ear huskily._

"_You are so perverted."_

"_You love me," he winked in return._

Sonny was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating.

That day, that stupid excusable day, was one of the worst day of her life. Every day that she had ever snapped at Aida was remotely terrible in her mind. Because she realised that she had waisted so much time fighting with her sister, that when her time was to come, she hadn't of gotten to know her sister like she should have.

Sonny picked up the phone, "Mum?" She answered instantly without even checking the caller ID.

"Yeah sweetheart, it's me."

Sonny heard sadness in her voice, "Mum, what's wrong? Is everything okay? How's Aida?"

"Honey, Aida's fine," her mum reassured her.

"Don't scare me like that then!" She sighed in relief.

"Yeah… But just keep an eye on her, just in case."

Sonny's heart started speeding up; she was scared for her sister. She didn't know what would happen to her, if she was really as okay as mum had told her she was, or if her mum was just protecting Sonny from the truth.

"Yeah mum, of course. Are you sure she's okay?" Sonny quizzed her.

There was a short hesitation before she answered the question, "…Yeah, as fine as she'll ever be."

As soon as the words escaped her mum's mouth, a bunch of crazy thoughts raced through her mind that she couldn't keep in track. Most of them bad thoughts. Most of them resulted in unhappy endings.

"Are you… With her?" Sonny whispered through the phone.

"Yeah, she's here."

"Just tell her…" she trailed off, taking a slow breath, "Tell her that I love her. That I always have."

"Sonny, there's nothing to be sad about. That sounds like goodbye words," she whispered back in the quietest tone possible.

"And if they are, isn't it best to say nice things to her, just in case they are the last things-,"

"SONNY," Her mother hissed, "Don't even."

Her mum hung up on her just as a tear rolled down her face. She couldn't handle having done what she had done to her sister, even if her mum said she was just ill, it didn't mean she didn't feel bad for being such a nasty sister.

She had to get things back on track.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This is a start to a big story, so hang in there guys :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE? 3 **


End file.
